Rachel Garrett
Rachel Garrett -kapitan Floty Gwiezdnej, dowódca U.S.S. “Enterprise” NCC-1701-C. W 2344 roku, dowodzony przez nią okręt, odpowiedział na wezwanie pomocy, nadane z klingońskiej placówki na Narendra III. Kapitan Garrett i jej załoga stoczyli bitwę z czterema romulańskimi okrętami klasy Warbird, biorącymi udział w ataku na klingońską placówkę. Większość jej załogi zginęła w tej części bitwy. Na skutek powstałej w okolicy Narendry III anomalii temporalnej, “Enterprise-C”, wraz z pozostałą przy życiu załogą (125 osób), został przemieszczony w czasie o około 22 lata, do powstałej alternatywnej przyszłości, gdzie natrafił na swego następcę -dowodzonego przez kapitana Picarda, U.S.S. “Enterprise” NCC-1701-D. Alternatywna przyszłość okazała się dla załogi “Enterprise-C” fatalna. Federacja toczyła w niej wojnę z Imperium Klingonu, którą przegrywała. Dzięki Guinan, Garrett i Picard zorientowali się, że jedyną szansą na zmianę biegu wydarzeń jest powrót “Enterprise-C” do swoich czasów i poświęcenie jej w walce przeciwko Romulanom. Bezinteresowna obrona klingońskiej placówki przez okręt Federacji mogła wpłynąć na toczące się rokowania pokojowe pomiędzy Federacją a Imperium Klingonu. Garrett postanowiła wracać, obiecując Picardowi, że historia zapamięta tą bitwę. Aczkolwiek okazało się to prawdą, kapitan Garrett nie miała już szansy wziąć w tym udziału. W trakcie przygotowań “Enterprise-C” do powrotu do jego czasów, oba okręty zostały zaatakowane przez klingoński okręt zwiadowczy. W podczas potyczki z Klingonami, “Enterprise-C” został ostrzelany, a kapitan Garrett zginęła. Dowodzenie przejął jedyny pozostały przy życiu oficer -podporucznik Richard Castillo, który dopilnował, by ostatni rozkaz Garrett został wykonany. Poza ekranem Początkowo scenarzyści planowali, że kapitan będzie się nazywał Richard Garrett. Zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i postanowiono, że kapitan będzie kobietą -pierwszą kobietą w dotychczasowej historii Floty (i jak dotąd jedyną), która dowodziła okrętem o nazwie “Enterprise” (w literaturze ST wyprzedza ją kapitan Demora Sulu -dowódca “Enterprise-B”, ale książki te nie są uznawane za kanoniczne). Wg. Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, nazwisko dowódcy “Enterprise-C” (“Garrett”) zostało wybrane przez jednego z współtwórców scenariusza TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise -Trenta Christophera Ganino, który wziął tę nazwę od nazwy jednej ze znajdujących się w San Diego (rodzinnego miasta Trenta C. Ganino) pizzeri. right|200px|Na potrzeby gry Starship Creator Warp II, Michael Okuda stworzył biograficzną notkę kapitan Garrett. Wg. niej kapitan Rachel Garrett urodziła się w 2300 roku w Madison, w stanie Indiana, w Ameryce Północnej. Przyjęta do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej w 2321 roku, zakończyła ją jako najlepsza na swoim roku. Rozpoczęła służbę jako tymczasowy podporucznik na U.S.S. “Endeavour”. Przed przydziałem na “Enterprise-C”, służyła na U.S.S. “Gandhi” NCC-26632. Z kolei wg. książek (The Art of the Impossible, Well of Souls i The Haunted Starship), kapitan Rachel Garrett urodziła się w 2300 roku. Jest to jedyna data, która zgadza się z ustaleniami stworzonymi przez Okudę. Pozostałe: *2311 -przyjęta do Akademii Floty *2316 -jako podporucznik służy na U.S.S. Argo (poznaje i wychodzi za betazoidzkiego xenoarcheologa Ven Kaldarrena) *2324 -rodzi się jej syn -Jason, Garrett i Ven Kaldarren rozwodzą się, a Jason jest wychowywany przez ojca *2328 -w stopniu komandora Garrett pełni funkcję pierwszego oficera na U.S.S. “Carthage” i bierze udział a Incydencie w Mgławicy Betreka *2332 -awansowana do stopnia kapitana, obejmuje dowództwo na, wchodzącym do służby, U.S.S. “Enterprise” NCC-1701-C *2336 -ginie pierwszy oficer i długoletni przyjaciel Garrett -Nigel Holmes, który zostaje zabity przez klingońskich renegatów już nie zgadzają się z ustaleniami Okudy. Te rozbieżności pokazują, że należy się trzymać jedynie tzw. kanonicznych danych, czyli tych które pokazano w poszczególnych filmach i serialach. Linki zewnętrzne *http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Garrett -link do strony Rachel Garrett na Memory Beta. Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel bg:Рейчъл Гарет de:Rachel Garrett en:Rachel Garrett es:Rachel Garrett fr:Rachel Garrett ja:レイチェル・ギャレット nl:Rachel Garrett pt:Rachel Garrett